


Beside the Dying Fire

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cochise runs his fingers through his hair, gentle as ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beside the Dying Fire

            Cochise runs his fingers through his hair, gentle as ever.  Tom is wrapped up securely in his arms; all is well.

            “I love you, you know,” Tom says.  “It’s okay.”

            “It will never be okay.”

            “Look out for my boys, please.”

            “As if they were my own.”

            Tom coughs and red splatters everywhere. 

            “Sorry.”

            “Do not apologize.” 

            Cochise breathes roughly, and Tom’s head lolls against his shoulder. 

            “I’m glad you’re here,” Tom murmurs.

            Tom feels wetness on top of his head.

            “I will miss you greatly.  I have never known-“

            Cochise realizes Tom is gone, and he says nothing more.


End file.
